


A Ride to the End of the Line

by LacrimaDraconis



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is a grump, First Kiss, Hand Jobs, M/M, and helps him relax, but Stiles is there to the rescue, his methods are second to none
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 04:45:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4046476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LacrimaDraconis/pseuds/LacrimaDraconis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek Hale was grumpy and Stiles was dead set on helping him to relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Ride to the End of the Line

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from Mika's "Relax (Take it Easy)".

Derek Hale was grumpy. That one didn't exactly come as a surprise per se, but the 'Watch out world or I might glare you to death' mode he was currently communicating with his eyebrows had rather been a rarity lately.

Right now though the guy needed to take a step back or otherwise mutiny might occur among the betas and Scott. Stiles swore he could see Isaac’s lower lip quivering already and that wasn’t a good look for anyone over the age of ten, really. So there was only one option. Derek Hale needed to relax and Stiles was dead set on achieving just that.

“Okay big guy, take a deep breath. The rest of you: out. Go frolicking in the woods or whatever it is you werewolf people do. I need to talk to Derek here.”

“It’s not frolicking, Stiles!” Boyd sighed, but he folded Erica’s hand in his and gently clasped Isaac’s shoulder, steering his friends towards the door of Derek’s house.

“You too, Scott.” Stiles made shooing motions with his hands and Scott looked torn for a second. His face seemed stuck between an incredulous and offended expression, which Stiles otherwise would’ve found pretty damn hilarious. He was on a mission though. “Chop, chop!” Scott just rolled his eyes at Stiles’ antics but eventually followed the others outside.

 

“What was that about?” Derek asked as Stiles turned around and stalked towards him after closing the door behind the pack. “You, my dear, need to relax,” he answered, sternly punctuating every word by jabbing a finger to Derek’s chest. It probably hurt his poor finger more than Derek, but well. He was making a point here. The element of surprise was clearly on Stiles’ side though, as he managed to push Derek against the wall, the werewolf almost appearing to go willingly. Derek’s mouth opened, probably to protest and preemptively deny anything Stiles planned on saying, but he never stood a chance. “Screw it,” Stiles murmured before he slid his hand around Derek’s neck, fingers tangling in the soft hair there, and pulled him down into a hard kiss. 

For moment there was absolutely nothing and Stiles mentally prepared himself to be sent flying through the room, but then Derek made this incredible whimpering noise in the back of his throat, almost sounding as if he was being gutted and suddenly they were kissing. Really kissing, with a soft tongue pushing into Stiles’ mouth, curling around his and sharp teeth carefully nibbling his bottom lip.

“God, finally,” he whispered against Derek’s lips before his mouth became otherwise occupied again. The sounds Derek made were highly addictive and Stiles couldn’t wait to find out about each and every one he could elicit from Derek. Boldly sliding his hands up from Derek’s hips and under his shirt, Stiles’ fingertips moved over those glorious abs as he changed the pressure from feather light to firm. Slowly he let his palms wander lower and lower on Derek’s stomach until he was cupping his hardening cock through the denim of his jeans.

Derek was watching him, lips parted and hazel eyes strangely vulnerable under long thick lashes, but then he nodded minutely and it was all Stiles needed as reassurance. He pressed the heel of his hand against Derek’s crotch, rubbing against him steadily. He watched in fascination as Derek gasped, letting his eyes fall closed. He needed more to work with.

Opening Derek’s jeans with fumbling fingers, Stiles cautiously pushed them down along with a pair of dark grey boxer briefs, slowly exposing Derek’s cock. “Fuck,” he breathed as his fingers wrapped around the length carefully. Derek made that whimpering sound again and Stiles’ felt his hips buck slightly against the pressure of his hands when he started stroking up and down.

“Fuck, Stiles.” Derek’s voice was low and rough and hearing him like this turned Stiles on more than little other things ever did. “Shhh, I got you,” he murmured against Derek’s neck, sucking a soft bruise into the skin and watching it fade again immediately. Stiles quickened his pace, twisting his hand on every upstroke and circling his thumb over the head of Derek’s cock where he was leaking already. “Stiles, I… fuck, I’m going to…” Derek was breathing erratically by now, his stomach quivering slightly underneath Stiles’ palm. “Let go, Derek. Want to see you come,” he whispered, his lips grazing the shell of Derek’s ear. Derek moaned as his hips shifted forward and it only took three, four more brushes of Stiles’ hand up and down his cock and then Derek was coming, spilling hotly over Stiles’ fingers and his own stomach. It was the single hottest thing Stiles had ever seen.

He felt a smug grin tugging at the corner of his mouth because Stiles had been the one to put the expression of utter bliss on Derek’s face. He pressed a careful kiss over Derek’s pulse point, dragging his lips and tongue over the heated skin there. “See, all relaxed now.”

Derek hummed contentedly. “What about you though?”

“Oh, I’m good. I’ll take care of myself while you go outside and kick some beta ass.” When he looked up, Derek was frowning, his eyes narrowed slightly in concern. Stiles heart fluttered and he bit his lip to keep himself from smiling. He gently cupped Derek’s cheek, rubbing his thumb over Derek’s bottom lip.

“Go. We’ll talk later.” It sounded like a promise and it was. So Stiles pulled Derek down into a quick kiss before pushing him into the direction of the door. “Pack time for you, personal Stiles time for me. You can thank me later.”

Derek rolled his eyes at the exaggerated leering, but Stiles didn’t miss the fond smile as he made his way out of the house. He huffed to himself softly, his smile widening into a grin when he heard Erica catcalling a moment later. Yes, they were good.

 

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> Just imagine Derek changed his shirt before he went outside to go see the others, because "Dude, gross!" Stiles said and wiped his come covered fingers on Derek's henley.
> 
> I'm also on tumblr, come say hi @ lacrimadraconis.tumblr.com if you like. I'm mostly boring though and just reblog pretty things.


End file.
